


Jewel

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-11
Updated: 2009-02-11
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Zoro always ruins Sanji's plans when it comes to Nami. SanjixNami.





	Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> Jewel
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: SanjixNami, het, general, possible OOC.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece.
> 
> Rating: G

Holding the precious object in his cupped hands, he stared at it in joy. Finally, a thing that Nami-san would love him for! As it glittered in his palms, he couldn’t help the grin from covering his face. When he gave her this jewel, she would undoubtedly tell him how wonderful he was for finding it, and maybe even give him a hug!  
  
Wiping the slightly perverted look off his face, he clasped his hands together tightly; wanting to make sure he kept it safe until he gave it to her. It was his ticket into her fickle money-loving heart, so he didn’t want to lose it!  
  
“Oi, cook.” Jumping in surprise, he clasped his hands closer together and scowled over his shoulder at the swordsman.  
  
“The fuck you want, marimo?” Watching as Zoro rolled his eyes, Sanji’s scowl just deepened. Asshole, where did he get off on harassing him anyway?? Jerking a thumb over his shoulder, the other man smirked.  
  
“Nami’s lookin’ for ya.” A moment’s pause. “What you got there?”  
  
“N-None of your business!” The blond snapped, trying to stuff it in his pocket quickly. The last thing he wanted was the idiot swordsman sneering over his kindness. The bastard did it enough as it was. However, Zoro just looked annoyed and reached for his hand, Sanji lifting his leg in retaliation. “ _Back off_!” Just drawing a sword, Zoro scowled right back, the two starting to fight right there on deck. As usual, no one paid them any mind; it never made a difference anyway.  
  
Crashing onto the floor, Sanji groaned in pain when he felt Zoro’s sword press to his neck, the smug look on the swordsman’s face driving him mad. As he moved to find the jewel, his hand knocked against something on the deck and there was a loud splash, the cook paling when he realised his pocket was empty. Anger renewed, he flipped back onto his feet and started yelling his head off, kicking out at Zoro and forcing him into the middle of the deck.  
  
Jumping up, he wrapped his legs around the other man’s throat, choking him with all his might. Zoro let go of his swords and grabbed at his thighs, the clawing just making Sanji angrier. Before he knew what was happening, Luffy was pulling him away as the swordsman stroked his neck and gasped air into his lungs. Bastard!


End file.
